Small Steps
by Wolves-Strife
Summary: (Self Insert) Most would claim that their journey as a Digidestined was wonderful and exciting. Me? I was much too scared to enjoy myself. Disjointed blurbs from someone who's a bit too timid to be a hero. I have zero writing practice, plz be gentle.


**AN:** Howdy, this is my first ever story I'm posting to this site. Actually it's pretty much my first ever story. So if some stuff makes no sense, you now know why :D

It's a self-insert for Digimon Adventure 01, separated into a bunch of blurb stuff because I don't have the attention span to make a full chapter. Because of that, this'll probably just focus on moments, and it might get pretty out of order. Woops, if so.

I don't own Digimon, which with my writing skills is a very good thing.  
I do own myself though :v

* * *

 **Summary:**  
(Self Insert) Most would claim that their journey as a Digidestined was wonderful and exciting. Me? I was much too scared to enjoy myself. Disjointed blurbs from someone who's a bit too timid to be a hero. I have zero writing practice, plz be gentle.

* * *

 **First Meeting**

It felt like cotton filled my head and a heavy weight sat on my chest as I woke up. Groaning, I pulled my arms over my eyes and rolled onto my left side. While my head was still fuzzy, the weight disappeared from my chest… with a squawk.

Confused, I opened my eyes and immediately squinted at the strong sunlight that glared back at me. It was odd, I'm pretty sure I had closed my curtains long before I went to bed. Since when did my bed feel so prickly anyways?

As my vision properly cleared, I realized pretty quickly this wasn't my bedroom. I was lying on a now half-flattened bush, surrounded by trees and shrubbery that looked like an odd mix of common and tropical. It was oddly quiet, no birds chirping, the leaves were still.

I blinked. Nothing changed. I rubbed my eyes. Looks like that wasn't going to work either.

"That was mean, y'know?" An unfamiliar voice chirped at me, no traces of any actual grudge it's words.

I sat up with a jolt, looking for the location of the noise. For some reason the voice reminded me of the squawk I heard before, high-pitched and child like. I started to look below eye level, which wasn't that high considering I was still sitting, and eventually spotted another being.

I could feel my jaw drop slightly when I saw a yellow ball of feathers, sitting in front of the bush with what seemed like a grin on it's bird-like face. From behind it came a long tail of bright red feathers, and from it's sides was a pair of stubby yellow wings.

A small rush of fear rushed through me at the sight of the odd creature.

"I'm Chicchimon, nice to meet you partner!"

* * *

 **Held Back**

Fear and worry flooded through my body non-stop, making my limbs tremble fiercely. I looked down at the yellow creature on my lap, Chicchimon, who was currently looking at me with determined eyes.

"I have to fight too." They declared at me, a slight tremble in their voice as well, "Kuwagamon's a pretty scary guy, but we have to fight back! It's the only way out of this!"

I took in a choked breath, glancing away to see the other Digimon attempting to convince their partners as well. One of the pink one's, Koromon, was attempting to break straight out of his partner's arms.

Looking down again, I saw beady eyes still staring straight at me, filled with similar emotions. We were both scared. Actually we were both terrified. However, Chicchimon had one thing that I currently didn't.

Faith that we could actually win this.

To my left, the buzz of conversation got louder as the other Digimon finally broke free, starting to dash towards Kuwagamon. My head felt once again like it was full of cotton, everything seeming to move in slow motion.

Everything in my mind said to hold Chicchimon tighter, to abandon the others to Kuwagamon and make a break for it with my new friend. I couldn't win this, Chicchimon couldn't win this. Who could against such a menace?

"Elliot!" Chicchimon pleaded, desperation and hope on his face, "Trust me!"

My arms tightened around the bird Digimon, I couldn't let him face Kuwagamon. Disappointment began to show on Chicchimon, before acceptance. The small Digimon said nothing, instead burrowing into my hold. I leaned over them, ignoring the other children shouting for their own partners.

I ignored as lights shot down from the sky, covering all but my partner, changing them into new forms. I felt a heavy tiredness wash over me suddenly as my sight blurred, I had been running on nothing but panic the entire day. I began to zone out as my breathing finally went back to normal.

Once the cliff broke, and we all started to fall, everything went back to square one. Fear once again rushed through me, making my breaths become short. This time, I didn't manage to stay conscious throughout the experience.

I never saw Chicchimon desperately grab onto my shirt with their beak, flapping stubby wings in an attempt to keep us from hitting the water below. Nor did I see Chicchimon glow with the same light the other Digimon had previously, becoming something much larger.

I didn't see their change suddenly turn against us, as they no longer had feathers to slow our fall.


End file.
